fictionalmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
BJC (Band)
This article is about the band. For their 2011 album, see BJC EP. BJC is an American punk rock supergroup consisting of former God's Angels vocalist and bassist Brandon Walker, 'Til the End vocalist and guitarist Jack Cousin and drummer Christian Peterson. The band was formed in 2010. History After leaving the Christian rock band God's Angels over creative differences, Walker began working on new rock and punk influenced songs for a solo album. He asked his friend Jack Cousin, who was fronting 'Til the End at the time, to work on and help polish the songs before presenting the demos to a label. The two meshed perfectly and presented seven songs to Apple Capital Records who wanted to sign the duo as a band. The two agreed and recruited Christian Peterson to join them on drums and the three began writing new songs for their debut extended play BJC EP which was released a year later. The band achieved greater success with their 2013 studio album Redundant. ''The following year the band released their second album ''Love and embarked on their first world tour. During the recording and touring process Walker grew unhappy with the pop direction the band seemed to be taking with the new record. Following the Love World Tour, he began writing songs for a new project which he called Chaos Walking and in 2015 he officially quit BJC to focus on the more alternative rock sound of his new project. During this time Cousin and Peterson formed the supergroup The Guardians. BJC reunited in February 2019 and their third studio album, Transition, was released two years later. Their fourth album Beginnings was released in 2024. In 2029, the band released a double album consisting of their fifth studio album and a compilation of unreleased music. Three years later the band returned with their sixth studio album which has been rumoured to be their final release although Walker and Peterson have expressed interest in continuing to play music together despite Cousin's obligations to 'Til the End. Side-projects and related bands Long before they formed BJC, Walker and Cousin were involved in other musical projects. Walker released three albums in 2002, 2004 and 2007 as the lead singer of God's Angels. Before joining BJC, Jack Cousin released two albums in 2007 and 2010 as the lead singer of 'Til the End, a band he would later rejoin. Following BJC's break-up in 2015, Brandon Walker formed Chaos Walking and would go on to release albums in 2016 and 2018 before reuniting with BJC. He continued promoting with Chaos Walking, however, releasing albums in 2020, 2027 and 2028. Although officially announcing their break-up, Walker has expressed interest in potentially returning to the project one day. Jack Cousin and Christian Peterson formed The Guardians following BJC's break-up releasing albums in 2017, 2022 and 2027. They have considered the band to have run its course. All three members went on to release solo albums in 2026. Later that year Cousin reunited with his original band 'Til the End and released albums in 2028 and 2030 with the group planning to release another record in 2035. During this time Peterson focused mainly on producing remixes to popular songs while Walker went on to help write and produce Abnormality '' by Short Bus as well as provide guest vocals for other bands. Christian Peterson revealed in July 2034 that he's working on a new solo album with his wife Jade. He also hinted that Brandon Walker is working on his own solo record although Walker has yet to comment on this rumour. Concert tours *''BJC EP: Live! (Summer 2011) *''Redundant US Tour'' (Summer 2013) *''Redundant: Europe'' (Fall 2013) *''Love: World Tour (Spring - Winter 2014) *BJC Reunion World Tour'' (Summer 2019) *''Transition: The Concert Tour (Winter 2021 - Spring 2022) *''Beginnings World Tour ''(Fall - Winter 2024) *''BJC Raise Hell Tour (Winter 2029) *''BJC - 20 Years Later (Summer 2032) Discography ''Main article: BJC discography Studio albums *''Redundant'' (2013) *''Love (2014) *Transition (2021) *Beginnings (2024) *Anarchy (2029) *Platinum (2032) *''untitled seventh album ''(TBA) Extended plays *BJC EP'' (2011) Band members *Brandon Walker – vocals, bass guitar (2011-2015; 2019-present) *Jack Cousin – vocals, guitar (2011-2015; 2019-present) *Christian Peterson – drums (2011-2015; 2019-present)